Lioness
by dashinginconverse
Summary: Things are not always as they seem, Alex Riley soon learns when he meets WWE Diva and supposed maneater, Eve Torres. AlexEve, AU


_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing. Just playing in the sandbox._

_**Summary: Things are not always as they seem, Alex Riley soon learns when he meets WWE Diva and supposed maneater, Eve Torres. AlexEve, AU **_

_In honor of Wrestlemania, a new fic! I'm not sure how much this will get updated, but I really like the idea of these two together. And…yeah. Not sure what else to say except I hope that y'all enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Lioness<br>Chapter One: First Impressions**

* * *

><p>The bright lights of the gym greeted Alex Riley like long lost friends. He walked into training with his head held high, his broad shoulders slung back, a slight smile on his face. Being new to the WWE had done next to nothing in regards to humbling him, like so many had said it would.<p>

He was starting to feel a bit paranoid about that, to be completely honest.

Alex pressed forward, though, ignoring the niggling feeling that he should feel more reserved, more introverted, in his surroundings. None such feelings came. He walked up to a weight machine that was currently devoid of any people around and sat down. He let out a large breath and started his workout.

Dividing up the work to equally focus on his arms, legs, stomach, and other key areas, Alex was sweating in no time. He rose from the most recent contraption he had belted himself in to and stretched, feeling the oddly pleasant, tired feeling of his muscles. People were filing into the gym at an almost alarming rate now, and Alex decided to look out for the easily recognizable people from a perch on one of the treadmills.

He set the treadmill to a decent speed and started running.

Alex pretended to focus on the overhanging television in front of him while covertly stealing glances at the people walking in through the glass doors.

A few people here and there, he didn't recognize, but they were obviously from the same company he was just signed to. He wasn't sure how he could separate them from the others, but he wasn't too concerned about that.

He almost fell off the treadmill when CM Punk entered the place. And Daniel Bryan. And Kofi Kingston. All at the same time. Alex never thought he'd actually be _starstruck_, but hey, first time for everything, he supposed.

Maybe not being humbled was an exaggeration. Or over-confidence. Or both.

Alex let out yet another long sigh before starting to pace his breathing yet again. It would do no good to get intimidated now. No good at all. He decided to look at the television for real this time, trying to take in all of the news story about things he couldn't care less about. The rhythmic thudding of his feet soon lulled him out of reality; he faded out of awareness, thinking of nothing but keeping his feet going.

"Hey."

A jolt went through Alex. He stumbled over his own feet and almost face planted on the treadmill. The very thought brought forth images of countless YouTube videos of the same subject. He righted himself, feeling clumsier than usual, and stared at the person who intruded on his thoughts and broke through the bubble of cool, cocky, self-confidence he had so carefully constructed around himself.

The Miz stared back.

"Well, I guess they'll sign anyone these days," he commented dryly.

Alex bit back his retort - one that sounded as if a third grader had thought of it.

Miz then grinned, showing that he was joking. Or whatever. His teeth were insanely white and straight. "I was going to ask if you would spot me, but now I think I might reconsider."

"You startled me," Alex said lamely.

"Oh, _startled_," Miz mocked, smirking, "you sound like a girl from the 50s."

"Better than looking like one." Well, looks like not all third grader comments were completely barred from conversation.

Miz snickered. "Okay, now you _have _to spot me. Because _that_? That was awful."

Alex let himself be dragged over to where everyone else was bench pressing various amounts of weights. Miz motioned him over to an empty bench as he sprawled out over it.

"Alex, right?"

Alex nodded.

"Aren't you going to ask for my name?"

"I know who you are."

Miz grinned at that.

Alex helped Miz the best he could. Adding weights, dropping weights. Assisting Miz as he lifted the bar. The usual. He was almost lackadaisical during the utter familiarity of his task, not thinking as he wordlessly helped the other Superstar.

_Superstar. _Alex grinned to himself. He could never get tired of hearing that word in reference to himself.

He was so used to these actions, mindless and drone-like, that he was surprised when something distracted him.

The gym doors opened, and Alex had to look twice to make sure he was actually _not _going insane.

Walking into other main workout area, flanked by Beth Phoenix and Natalya, was Eve Torres.

He wasn't even ashamed to admit he was staring.

Minutes seemed to pass, of which Alex was hardly aware. He discretely watched as the three Divas moved to stretch in the yoga room, walking past him in the process. Not even giving him a second glance. Slack-jawed and not bothered in the slightest by it, Alex kept watch over them - more specifically, Eve. She was smiling at something Natalya was saying, and then she started laughing as she stretched her long arms over her head.

"Alex!" a strained voice shouted from below him. "Alex! Hey!"

Jolted out of his reverie, Alex let out a little squeak when he looked down and saw Miz's red face, arms trying feebly to hold the bar up from his chest, the cool metal almost pressing into his neck.

"Shit!" he exclaimed. "Miz, sorry!"

Alex frantically lifted the bar up and sat it down on the rack. Miz shot up, clutching his throat.

Coughing, Miz turned to face Alex. "Dude, you almost - " He sighed when he saw the glazed, dopey look on his spotter's face. "_Really_?"

Alex looked at Miz. "What?"

"Newbie already has his eye on a Diva."

"Well, you're dating Maryse."

"Yeah," Miz grinned, unashamed, "I am."

"So what's to say I have no chance?" Alex asked nonchalantly.

"Nothing," he replied. "Just…"

"Just what?"

Miz sighed, sounding like he was going to regret what he was going to say.

"Just watch out, Alex. She's a maneater."

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Chapter One.<strong>_


End file.
